Spin The Bottle
by Tobias Kitsune
Summary: Dipbry one shot. It was calling my name so I had to.


**AN: I know that I am working on another story but some due to the aggravatingly few amounts of good Dipbry fics I felt that I had to retaliate. So if you are wondering when I am going to post the next Dippers Second Chance, It will probably be Friday at the earliest, or Sunday at the latest. This is mainly due me wanting the next chapter to be longer. It will be about Dipper and Tambry's first full day as a couple, with no outside interference. But back to this story, it will be an oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once for each story, this just happens to be the one and only chapter. But I do not own Gravity Falls.**

Spin the Bottle

Looking at the doorframe of the attic, I couldn't believe how much I grew over the summer. 'But then again, with Stan making me chop wood and do everything I shouldn't be surprised," I thought to me self. Instead of me being the almost wimpy 5'4" at the beginning of the summer, I was now almost 6 foot. Getting fully dressed I walked downstairs, only to find my Grunkle Stan cooking a few plates of eggs. Seeing an already done plate I grabbed it and starting eating. Not making much noise as not to wake the walking disaster known as Mabel, I went into the gift shop and saw Wendy already manning the register. "Hey, what are you doing here? The Shacks closed today."

She saw me waved, "Well me and the group were gonna go hang out in the old house, so I was wondering if you wanted to come with," At this I smiled thinking of all the times me and the group had hung out in the past. It had all started with the Dusk 2 Dawn and after that I just sorta became a regular in the group. We had camped out a few times in the woods near the Shack along with me telling them about the journal. After that we had pulled so many pranks on the creatures that they simply left us alone. I remember when we put a ton of sleeping aids in the Manotaurs drinking river and wrote pull my tail on all of their backs with lifelong permanent marker. We can still hear the idiots pulling each other's tails and them yelling in pain sometimes. I nodded, "Okay, but just don't bring up Robbie, he broke up with Tambry for no reason the other day." At that I see a peeking Mabel leave muttering something about stupid love potions.

"Sure," I said, not really paying attention. Not many people knew, but I didn't really start hanging out with Wendy's group to hang with her. I did it because I was in love with Tambry. We had been secretly dating since the Dusk 2 Dawn night.

_Flashback_

_We had just gotten out of the store and the entire group was in the van sleeping. As I got in, I was pressed against Tambry as the seat was full. As I got relaxed I felt my phone go off in my jacket. Thinking it was Stan, I pulled it out to text him that we were on the way home. Seeing it was an unknown number, it read, "I know Wendy was lying." At this point I looked around and saw Tambry on her phone as usual, but this time it felt as if she had one eye on me. I got another message, "I walked the entire store and there wasn't a bat anywhere. So what did you do?"_

_Having grabbed the almost incompatible video from the store to put on my phone, to make sure no one else would get it, I sent it to her, along with a message, "Tambry, please don't show anyone this."_

_After she watched it I could tell she was holding back tears of laughter, but she soon replied, "Why would you do something like that for people you barely know?"_

_Immediately I sent, "I couldn't let Wendy be stuck in there and she really cares about you guys."_

_Glancing at her, I saw her think for a moment, and then she typed, "You like her don't you?" Not needing to send anything, I just blushed and nodded my head. "Why?" I got as I looked out the window to hide my blush._

"_Because..." We hit a bump causing me to hit send._

"_Well I would love to have a little hero in a lamb costume, but apparently they all like little red. ;)"_

_At this I felt a shift in me, like I realized that Wendy would never like me. Deciding to be brave, I said, "Maybe it was just the closest thing to pink before I saw you."_

_I saw her blush a deep shade and she turned and gave me a weird look, followed by a little grin. After this, we just texted each other until our phones died. When we got to the Mystery Shack, I had to get help to get Mabel out of the back, so Tambry got out with me when I said something. Taking her upstairs to the attic and put my phone on charge, I turned around and saw the van leaving through the window. "Hey Tambry, the guys just left." _

_She looked at me and said, "Well yeah, my house is like, a 5 minute walk away."_

"_I thought the Mystery Shack was the only place out here for miles."_

"_Nah, just go through the woods and you see it almost as soon as you can't see the Shack."_

"_Can I come with you then," I asked while rubbing my arm. _

_She smiled and nodded. When we got outside I saw she was shivering with her jacket already on, so I put mine on her shoulders as we walked towards the tree line, "What was that for, won't you get cold too?"_

_At this I put my hands in my pockets. "I come from farther up north so I'm used to the cold. And besides, while I may not have a lamb costume, that doesn't mean I can't be your hero." Accepting this, she snuggled into the jacket and stopped shivering. A few minutes later, we walked up to her back door and as I was about to say good bye, she grabbed my arm, bent down and kissed me. Being braver than what I thought possible, I deepened the kiss by running my tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth and we were soon exploring each other's mouth with a passion. _

_We were soon out of breath and while our foreheads still touched she looked in my eyes and said, "That was for saving me, you might get another one if you pick me up for a date on Sunday."_

_I dumbly nodded and said goodbye, getting halfway back to the Shack before I remembered that she still had my jacket. Not really caring considering what happened, I just walked back to the house and soon fell asleep. My mind not totally sane at the moment, I dreamt of me and Tambry going on a lot of different dates and I promised myself to take her on every one of them._

_End Flashback]_

We had dated for around half the summer before she out of nowhere said she was dating Robbie at the concert that we were gonna tell the group that we were dating. Instead of everyone being mad like I thought, everyone was happy that she was gonna be hanging out with us again. I guess that was my fault cause we went on dates when I didn't have to work at the Shack and she had been spending more time with me than her friends. So instead of enjoying the concert, I faked being sick and went home. When I asked her about it later, she said, "I only dated you cause Wendy was dating Robbie when we started dating." At this, my heart broke, but I still hung out with the group because if I ever saw Robbie hurt Tambry, I would kill him. Thinking this was my chance to get back together, I left with Wendy to go to the old abandoned house.

We being the last ones in the house, I saw Lee, Nate, and Thompson all goofing around while Pacifica was watching the boys play in the living room and Tambry was on her phone. She looked up and saw me, but I saw that she looked upset. Remembering the day we first kissed, I sent her the lamby dance video from my new number. I saw that she looked confused for a second, but she soon started laughing hysterically. Everyone in the room besides me wondered why she started laughing, but seeing her huge blush, they soon went back to normal. She looked my way and gave me the same weird look from so long ago, followed by a bright smile.

We stayed up and had fun until Thompson passed out until midnight, which we freaked out about until we smelled his special Root Beer that he wouldn't let anyone else have. When I said that I needed help to get him to a bed Tambry volunteered. We half carried, half drug him to a room on the first floor. When we got him on the bed I turned to go back to the rest of the group and Tambry followed me. When we got back to the living room, we found that they were just about to play spin the bottle. Joining in as Nate spun it I saw him eyeing Pacifica. "Dude," I whispered, "Good luck dude, if you get who your hoping for, you're gonna need it. "He blushed at my words and I saw Pacifica blush to as the bottle landed on her, "Whoop, Whoop!" I yelled. They both glared at me but soon left to go make out somewhere in the house.

Lee went next and he spun his to where it landed perfectly on Wendy. As they left I soon felt really awkward. Tambry on the other hand walked over and sat beside me. Taking my first good look at her I saw she was wearing her usual grayish jacket, underneath it though I could see my jacket that I gave her that night at her house. She soon started crying though, and not knowing why she was, I wrapped my arms around her. "Dipper, I'm so sorry," she finally managed to get out, "I should never have left you for Robbie, but I just don't know what came over me. It was like I was watching myself do those things and I just couldn't do anything to stop it. All I know is that one day I found your jacket in my closet, then after that I saw the lamby video. It was like after that I could control what I was doing again, so I broke up with Robbie and I came here to say I was sorry and that I still love you, although I don't know if I deserve yours. I guess I'll just go."

She soon got out of my arms and stood up to leave. Acting on instinct, I grabbed her harm, spun her around, and kissed her. She didn't react for a second but she soon opened her mouth and after so long we explored each other. But once again, we ran out of breath. While she was standing there blushing, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you."


End file.
